The field of invention relates to yard swing arrangements, or swing sets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of anchoring or stabilizing a swing set to prevent tipping while it is being ridden and pads the swing legs to help prevent injury due to collision with the swing.
Swing sets of various types are utilized in the prior art and are typically positioned upon a supporting ground surface, or are alternatively mounted within concrete anchors and the like. Some swing sets are anchored with stakes that are driven into the ground.
Several swing sets that are currently on the market have warning notices in the box exhorting the owner to properly anchor the swing before operation. This warning is provided because of the swing set""s tendency to tip or rock as an operator swings higher and faster. This tipping action can be dangerous to the rider and other beings near the swing.
The literature provided with common swing sets suggests one of two solutions to remedy the problem; one, cement the legs of the swing permanently in the ground and two, use metal stakes to anchor the swing legs to the ground. Both of these solutions have several limitations that make them inconvenient, impractical and therefore, seldom used, resulting in dangerous swings.
First, there is definitely a high level of permanence with the cement solution. The average American moves once every five years, most do not want to buy, and assemble, a new swing set with that frequency. Some people like their swing set to have mobility within their yard. This mobility is useful when mowing the lawn, playing games or in order to avoid unsightly brown patches under the swing""s high traffic areas. A marketing survey has shown that approximately ninety percent of these types of swing set owners do not anchor their swings for reasons of maintaining mobility.
Second, this anchoring method is not as easily executed. Many people do not want to dig holes in their yard. Many more are not comfortable with concrete work and would have to solicit help in order to anchor their swing with this method. Also, when holes are dug to cement the swing legs in place, the underlying system of sprinkler pipe can be damaged.
Third, this means of anchoring eliminates one safety problem but creates another. Cement anchors the swing so well that the swing becomes a very rigid space frame system. This can be dangerous to children who may run into the swing during play. Because of the rigid nature of the cemented structure it has virtually no give upon impact. An impact of this nature, with such a rigid structure, can cause traumatic bodily injury.
In addition, cementing the swing into the ground is seen as a hassle and the pending task is soon forgotten. The cement anchoring system is not readily available in a clean, easy to use kit form made specifically for swings. This system puts the burden of procurement and assembly on the user.
Lastly, cementing the swing legs several inches in the ground lowers the overall height of the swing, which diminishes the thrill of the ride.
In the case of the stake anchoring system, the hardware is not easy to find, assemble or attach properly. The stake anchoring system is achieved by procuring some perforated metal strap, metal stakes, nuts and bolts necessary to attach the strap to the legs of the swing. Once the strap is bolted around each of the legs of the swing, the stakes are driven through exposed loops in the strap and driven several inches into the ground. The task is daunting and the remaining exposed stake tops can be very dangerous to children at play on or around the swing. In addition to potential cuts, abrasions and puncture wounds, this system also renders a very rigid, truss-like, structure that is dangerous in impact situations. The stake anchoring system also has a level of permanence that is undesirable.
Finally, this type of anchoring system can also cause expensive damage to underlying sprinkler system pipe. Modem sprinkler systems are buried as shallow as six inches in the ground. When a pointed metal stake strikes the plastic pipe it likely will be weakened or punctured.
Other ballasting or anchoring systems have been proposed, but not necessarily for swing setsxe2x80x94for example U.S. patents
5259612 to Matherne et al. (1993),
5,010,698 to Hugron (1991),
3,974,604 to Conn et al. (1976),
4,863,137 to Cockman et al. (1989)
4,786,053 to Barnes (1988)
All of these anchoring systems are large, heavy, complex, rigid, potentially dangerous and expensive to package, ship and manufacture. Most of these are not available in stores or packaged specifically for swing set application.
In accordance with the present invention, a ballasting device for swing sets comprises a container capable of holding a ballasting medium, a method of attaching the ballast to a swing, a valve to fill and drain the ballast and an integral safety padding system.
Accordingly, advantages of my swing set ballast are:
(a) to provide a swing ballasting device that helps prevent a swing from tipping over while excessive riding is taking place;
(b) to provide a swing ballasting device that is easy to find and purchase;
(c) to provide a swing ballasting device that requires little or no assembly;
(d) to provide a swing ballasting device that requires no tools to attach to the swing;
(e) to provide a swing ballasting device that still allows for mobility of the swing;
(f) to provide a swing ballasting device that helps prevent injury due to impact with the structure of the swing;
(g) to provide a swing ballasting device that will not cause any damage to the lawn or sprinkler system above that which the swing set may cause on its own;
(h) to provide a swing ballasting device that has a form and weight factor conducive to inexpensive shipping rates;
(i) to provide a swing ballasting device that has a form and weight factor conducive to inexpensive packaging;
(j) to provide a swing ballasting device that will pose no danger to children playing on or around the swing;
(k) to provide a swing ballasting device that can come in an assortment of colors and will add aesthetic value to the swing;
(l) to provide a swing ballasting device that can be easily manufactured;
(m) to provide a swing ballasting device that can be easily marketed;
(n) to provide a swing ballasting device that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regards to both materials and labor;
(o) to provide a swing ballasting device that is economically available to the buying public;
(p) to provide a swing ballasting device that can be easily added to swing sets already in use.
Further advantages are to provide a swing-ballasting device that can be used without damage to the swing (scratch off paint and cause subsequent rust formations). Still further advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.